Ace (Type-0)
Ace is a playable character in Final Fantasy Type-0. He represents the number one of Class Zero and wields a deck of cards. Profile Appearance Ace is a youth with short blond hair and light blue eyes. Like the other male members of Class Zero, he wears a uniform that consists of a black jacket, white pants, a medium-sized red cape and a brown pack. In His summer outfit is a white shirt, black pants, black gloves, a necktie, and his cape and brown pouch. In his formal outfit he wears a red jacket, white gloves, black pants, a medium-sized white cape and a black pack. Ace's l'Cie brand is located on his right arm below the elbow. Ace is described as having a cool look. Izana Kunagiri described him when he saw him for the first time to have silky blond hair and a pretty face that could almost be mistaken for a girl's, but his eyes were sharp. Personality Despite his age, Ace has a mature speech and attitude. He is considered calm but can be reckless and act out of anger. He doesn't think twice defending his friends from trouble. Ace is reserved toward people outside of Class Zero. In the novel, he is described as putting up his guard immediately. Ace likes chocobos and spends time in their stable, once having commented how he admires the strong bird. On the verge of death, when Class Zero members start to break down one after another, Ace calms his comrades by singing "Zero". Story ''Final Fantasy Agito In ''Final Fantasy Agito, Ace is a member Class Zero. He is the first character met by the Cadet. While conversing with him, they are attacked by a behemoth who knocks out the Cadet before Ace defeats the behemoth and spirits the Cadet away to the safety of Akademeia. He can be found in the Chocobo Ranch during the morning, afternoon and evening. ''Final Fantasy Type-0: Change the World'' ''-The Answer- When Ace came to Akademeia for the first time, he was spotted by Izana who asked if Ace liked chocobos. Ace acted cold, but after learning of Izana's fondness for chocobos, softened and said people see him as strange for showing concern to military tools. Ace had been a candidate for ten years but this was his first time coming to Akademeia from the External Bureau, and he explained to Izana he isn't a genetically modified human. Ace would frequent the chocobo stables and Izana found Ace to have extensive knowledge on magic, military and war, but his knowledge on other areas lacking. Ace belongs to Class Zero, which surprised Izana, as Class Zero is said to have ceased for a hundred years. In truth, Class Zero is placed under the External Bureau and until the situation calls for it, its existence is kept a secret even from the army. As the person-in-charge of communicating with Class Zero, Izana trained relentlessly, often with Ace. Ace's reason for fighting is because his mother asked him to, but he has no fear of dying and forgetting the dead, saying that even if his friends die, the crystal will make him forget. Izana requested that if he dies on the battlefield, Ace shouldn't look back, as there is no time for that while at war. Izana meets Arecia who tells him that only Class Zero can destroy the crystal jammer, and entrusts the COMM system to Izana. Izana rides Chichiri after it saves him, but as his consciousness falters he falls off and as Byakko soldiers approach him, he shouts for Ace. Ace comes to his rescue along with Queen and Nine, and Izana passes the COMM system to him. Attempting to fulfill his promise to the dying Izana, Ace turns away but at last turns back. Reading the anguished expression on Ace's face, Izana realizes Ace isn't as cold as he thought. Glad, he makes peace with dying and tells Ace, "Don't look back... Move forward. Keep you eyes on the enemies beyond. And one day, topple Byakko- and save this country." As Ace's memories of Izana disappear, a COMM from Arecia enters asking them to destroy the crystal jammer in the Arena. As Ace, Queen and Nine enter the Arena, they meet Machina and Rem, whom they tell to leave immediately since they cannot use magic. The crystal jammer explodes but before they can confirm if Qun'mi is dead, she escapes. Four hours after the Capital Liberation, Class Zero is talking to Arecia when the Ultima Bomb casts a blinding light in the night sky. Plans for an alliance with Concordia are sealed. As Class Zero takes up their seats in the classroom for the first time, Kurasame is introduced as their officer-in-charge. After introductions Machina and Rem offer to take them on a tour around Akademeia, to which only Ace agrees to come along. Ace regrets not being able to come earlier to save more people during the Capital Liberation, but Machina and Rem tell him that since they faced a l'Cie, it's understandable. When they reach the graveyard, Ace is puzzled on why people should mourn for the dead when no one can remember them. Machina says it may be pointless but he wants to at least remember someone who was close to him has died. Arecia calls Ace's COMM asking him to come to the Magic Department for a check-up. Before Ace can enter the Magic Department he hears Arecia arguing with the Commandant regarding the deployment of Izana Kunagiri without his consent. The Commandant storms off after a stern warning to Arecia, saying the Magic Department doesn't have control over the army. Ace hides from his sight as he passes. Ace admits to Arecia he overheard the conversation, but Arecia tells him not to be bothered by people dying since people can only move forward, and that's what the Death Memory Lapse is about. As Ace returns to the classroom, he finds Machina, Rem, Nine and Queen, and joins them. The conversation drifts to the topic of Izana, making Ace uncomfortable. He asks what Machina's brother was like, confusing Machina as he doesn't remember Izana. Machina asks if Ace feels an empty space due to having known Izana, which Ace denies. The alarm sounds denoting time for mission. They are briefed on the mission to take back four Rubrum cities occupied by Militesi. Ace is assigned in a team with only Machina and Rem, and is taken aback by Kurasame's decision, since he has never operated separately from his eleven classmates before. He feels Machina and Rem are different from those raised in the External Bureau. As they topple enemies, Ace recognizes Machina and Rem's abilities, changing his mind about having to fight with them. They encounter Qator Bashtar who challenges them on his mech, Gabriel, but he is forced to retreat and McTighe is liberated. As the three sit down at the city square among the celebrating soldiers and civilians, Ace admits it was his fault Izana died, but Machina and Rem are dumbfounded. Two months after Rubrum's reversal operation, Rubrum regains control of much land area previously occupied by Militesi. On April 21st, Kurasame briefs Class Zero about a large scale operation to be held at Togoreth Fort, and warns them about the possibility of an encounter with a type A Byakko l'Cie. The battle comes to be known as the "Battle of Togoreth Fort". Queen teams up with Nine and Ace for the operation, and they come face to face with Nimbus just as Kurasame issues a command to withdraw. Nine winds up dead after attacking Nimbus and Ace, in Nine's defense, stands up against Nimbus and is swiftly murdered. Kurasame appears and shields Queen. With his aid, he carries Ace and Nine's bodies away from the battle. The next mission comes after two weeks with Kurasame showing them a photo of Gabriel, Qator's mech. He explains the mechs are dangerous and their mission involves destroying them in Byakko facilities. The main team; Ace, Queen, King, Seven, Cinque, Trey, Cater and Eight; are to attack the factory with the other three teams of two attacking other facilities as distractions. Jack and Deuce encounter Sōryū, bearing the message of ceasefire from Andoria. Perplexed, Deuce communicates with Ace through COMM, but barely makes out Ace telling them they're in the Byakko capital, everyone is safe, and asking them to come and group up. When Class Zero gathers at 12th floor of Hotel Armada, Kurasame tells them rubrum higher-ups are in a meeting regarding the ceasefire. Ace demands to know why Rubrum agrees to the ceasefire at a crucial moment, but Kurasame says Militesi has stated their criteria for a compromise, and Rubrum has no reason to refuse. He then takes his leave. Andoria is sniped and an enraged Celestia jumps out the window to pursue the sniper. They realize they are framed as scapegoats in Byakko's plans, and try to contact Kurasame to no avail. Left with no choice, they escape. Machina is later woken up by a frantic Rem who says they are on the outskirts of Byakko territory. Rem finds the rest of Class Zero and asks if they feel bitter for fighting and training all their lives, and yet the Rubrum higher-ups never reward them. Ace says he doesn't feel bitter and that he enjoys it, and the others agree. Machina and Rem are hurt by their answer, feeling these children never knew other lifestyles exist, and resolve to help them. -The Penultimate Truth- Ace patrols alone when he overhears a conversation between Machina and Qun'mi. As Machina attacks Qun'mi, Ace approaches them. Qun'mi draws the last of her powers to pass them on to someone else. Light from her hand flies to the west and she crystallizes. The two call back the rest of the members on patrol and regroup at the campsite. They discuss whom Qun'mi passed her powers to. Judging from the direction, they deduce it must be someone within the Byakko capital. A COMM from Kurasame enters, Kurasame telling Ace an airship will meet them at Yuhanra Province and that as soon as they return they will be taken for questioning regarding the assassination of the Queen of Sōryū. Half a month after the battle where The Knights of the Round Ancient Eidolon were summoned by l'Cie Kurasame, beyond the boundaries of Ingram, the fourteen members of Class Zero sit surrounding a bonfire, contemplating how far they've come and grown. Machina and Rem know that Ace, who used to say "cut off the past to move forward", would sometimes visit Izana's grave. Rem asks what their ambitions are after graduating. They hesitate, realizing they can't forever stay in Class Zero. Ace says he wants to own a chocobo ranch; not as war supplies but chocobos to be raised as humans' friends. The next day, the class is divided into four teams: three to destroy three crystal jammers on three different sides of the government building, and one involving Machina, Rem and Ace to cut through into the building the moment the jammers are destroyed. Along the way Ace says that he, who is brought up as a weapon, wants to continue fighting so people who cannot be revived wouldn't have to fight. Machina counters that his reason to fight is also so there wouldn't be people who are used as weapons for the sake of war. They encounter Qator on his mech Gabriel, who is defeated with the help of the other three teams. Inside the building, they face Cid Aulstyne who tells them their goal of creating a peaceful world is empty as the Death Memory Lapse makes it impossible for people to learn from the past. Rem says that if the crystals are the root of evil, they will destroy them. Satisfied, Cid feels his ambitions will be achieved even if Class Zero would be the one claiming victory, and takes his own life. Soon after Rem becomes a Judge, Class Zero realizes they might have no choice but to become Agito by means of felling her. They decide to go to the Temple of Thousand Magic, convincing themselves they are not felling Rem, but releasing her. Qator offers to take them there on Gabriel since the Temple is up in the sky. After finishing his task, Qator crystallizes. After reaching the Temple, Rem sends the Lulusath at them. Machina draws Phantoma from the first one they fell, but the next four they bring down are revived before their eyes. Rem reminds them they have come to the Temple independent of Arecia, and thus cannot be revived. After a harsh battle the Lulusath finally lay still. As Queen dies, the rest of the class crowds around her. She is scared of dying and disappearing from everyone's memories. Ace soothes her, telling her she will never disappear from their memories as they lived ten years together. As the last of Queen's memories disappear, they only know the corpse of the girl in front of them was their comrade. The path to the Judge is clear, but everyone is weakened from the battle. It takes nothing but a bolt of thunder magic from Rem to bring down everyone but Ace and Machina. Ace, knowing he can't hold out much longer, tells Machina to absorb all of their Phantomas to give him enough power to defeat Rem. As Ace dies, Machina draws their Phantomas before the last of his memories of Ace and their conversation disappear. Final Fantasy Type-0 Ace is a student of the legendary Class Zero, a group of students from Akademeia, the Magic Academy of the nation of Rubrum, that fight the invasion by the Militesi Empire. As part of the resistance operation "Operation Apostle", Ace and his comrades seek to become the Agito, a messiah prophesied in ancient mythology to appear at the time of Tempus Finis, an apocalyptic calamity. During Militesi's attack on Rubrum's capital, Ace comes to Izana's aid when he is attacked by Milites soldiers. Though Ace kills off the surrounding soldiers, Ace's healing magic is not enough to save Izana. Ace helps Queen and Nine fight off another platoon of Milites soldiers and by the time they are defeated, Izana has died, and Ace sheds a tear before taking his leave. With Seven and Jack, Ace comes aids Machina and Rem Tokimiya when they are overwhelmed by Qun'mi and defeats her to end the invasion on Rubrum. Machina and Rem join Class Zero to aid in defending Rubrum. When Class Zero is informed their new instructor will be Kurasame rather than Arecia, Nine is the to voice his opinion about refusing to replace Arecia with Kurasame. Ace interferes with Cater to support Nine, but Kurasame stops their attacks. Ace later finds Machina at the chocobo stables where the latter feels a sense of nostalgia when remarking that if he had a chocobo, he'd name it Chichiri. This leads Ace to learn from the Commandant that Machina is Izana's brother, yet decides not to speak of it. After Class Zero is deployed to retake the Rubrum Region from the empire, the cadets return to Akademeia. Ace visits the Sorcery and overhears Arecia argue with a Rubrum army commander over her decision to deploy Izana to the campaign as a scout, which got him and his chocobo killed. Arecia says she made the order because Ace had asked for Izana. Ace is puzzled as he cannot remember it. Machina finds him looking depressed and asks if something is wrong, but Ace cannot bring himself to tell Machina about what happened to Izana being his fault. The cadets are deployed to take back Togoreth in a Rubrum-Concordia joint mission. Despite dispatching the base commander and empire's premier magitek pilot Qator Bashtar, Togoreth is obliterated in a battle between l'Cie, Vermilion Bird's Zhuyu Voghfau Byot and White Tiger Crystal's Nimbus. After returning to Akademeia from the mission Ace has a chance to relax on the back garden bench. He falls asleep and dreams of meeting Izana at the chocobo stables. Izana, a soldier of Rubrum, had wanted to see his brother, but talked with Ace instead as both his brother and Ace seemed fond of chocobos. Izana explained he had been jealous his brother had been chosen as an elite cadet over him despite being the more immature of the two, but that he had come to appreciate the brotherhood overtime. Ace had explained he also has siblings, but didn't feel a strong bond to them as he had never asked to be anyone's brother. Izana had hoped Ace would come around to his way of thinking one day, and realize the strength siblings can share. After Andoria's death drives a furious Celestia to attack Class Zero, knocking Rem and Machina out, Ace attempts to tell Celestia they have nothing to do with Andoria's death. Celestia doesn't listen and has her Bakurairyu attack him. Ace readies himself to fight with the monster when Deuce interferes and defends him, convincing her to listen before she secretly helps them escape the Militian. Ace soon learns Machina has learned of Izana's death from the Commandant causing a rift between the two, as Machina eventually leaves Class Zero. As Finis begins, turning down the offer to become l'Cie alongside the others, Ace confronts Cid Aulstyne as he becomes the l'Cie Arbitor of Lulusath and nearly kills Class Zero. With Machina and Rem helping him and the rest of Class Zero in spirit, they defeat Cid. The battle's victory comes at a price—although Class Zero's choice of refusing the l'Cie power interrupts the world's cycle and changes its fate, they pay for it with their lives. When many begin to break down from the revelation they are dying, Ace calms them with a song. They spend their last moments sharing their dreams of what they wanted to do once the fighting ended. When Machina and Rem arrive at the classroom they find their classmates dead. Ace's last card disappears and casts a rainbow in the sky, his voice saying, "We are here". In the alternate ending created by Arecia removing the crystals from Orience's history, Ace survives the war and studies in the library. A bored Machina tries to convince him to go out for a walk with him but Ace refuses, stating he wishes to prepare for the next semester. A stubborn Machina drags Ace out of the library. In the HD version's secret ending, another version of Ace is seen on the verge of death before he is revived while encased in black samurai armor. Gameplay Developers have stated Ace is meant to be a beginner-friendly character. Ace wields a deck of cards in battle, and has a quick ranged battle style where he throws them at his enemies. Ace has low HP, but overcomes it with excellent evasion. Ace, after summoning his weapon, is the only character whose dodging changes to teleportation. With his teleporting dodge, he can easily pass through enemies and even allies for easier escape when cornered. Stats Abilities Ace's cards automatically replenish themselves to fifty-three pieces. His regular attack throws a handful of cards that home in on his target. By tilting the analog stick up or down he can use variants of his basic attack. The first is a melee attack that involves Ace creating a circle of cards around him. The second is a chargeable attack that summons up to three cards above Ace that fire at the enemy one by one when released. With upgrade, Ace can summon up to five cards with the charged attack. The charged attack has an incredibly long range, which can be exploited when using Ace as a sniper character. Ace's normal attack first fires off three cards, then four, then four again, and the finisher (learned with Finishing Blow) fires off six cards, thus totaling up of seventeen cards/hits for a full combo. Ace's cards during normal attacks actually sway quite a bit rather than just flying straight ahead, which allows the cards to actually move around anything in front of the target. Ace can easily change to either his melee or charged attack. His attacks' action time is short, allowing dodging right after an attack. Cut Cards draws one card which changes the effects of Ace's basic attack. Up to four cards can be drawn before one use of Card, and there are four types of cards, each granting a different ability. The final effect is decided by the most present type of card, and is strengthened by the quantity of cards drawn. The final effect can be one of the following: *'Short* Stop' – Ace draws a majority of white cards. Feint, direct attack. Can Stop foes. *'Burst' – Ace draws a majority of red cards. Quick, powerful and direct attack. *'HP Charge' – Ace draws a majority of blue cards. Recovers Ace's HP. *'MP Charge' – Ace draws a majority of yellow cards. Recovers Ace's MP. **The prefix changes from Short to Long, Mega and lastly Giga according to ranks. There are different degrees of these effects, such as MP Charge, MP Hi-Charge, and MP Mega-Charge. After drawing three or four cards of the same type Ace can perform an attack that deals damage to all the enemies nearby in the same area, or heal all the party members, depending on the card type. The higher the rank, the more potent it will be. However, if Ace is to draw, for example, the first two cards are Burst cards (into High Burst), then the last two cards are HP Charge (into Hi-HP Charge), the Hi-HP Charge ability will take over instead. Later, Ace can learn a second special ability, known as Attack Hand, which is almost identical to Cut Cards, but has a higher chance of drawing red cards that deal damage to foes. Other abilities with a similar effect are Support Hand, Life Hand, and Spirit Hand. Ace's Jackpot Shot ability is useful against slow, large enemies, such as the Colossus. Conjuring the Jackpot Shot up to three at a time can deal a lot of damage as they hit multiple times despite closing the opportunity for Killsight. Jackpot Triad shoots in three directions and is useful against swarming enemies, but lasts shorter than Jackpot Shot. Both Jackpot Shot and Jackpot Triad hit multiple times, but cannot stagger nor Stun foes. Blind Stud is great against chasing and sluggish enemies. Waiting for foes to walk on top of the trap and then triggering it will releasing a spinning spray of cards from the trap, dealing multiple hits but with lower power. It's more useful against smaller enemies as it staggers and can Stun them. Certain enemies, such as Flans are staggered so quickly by the spray of cards, that they seem to almost immobilized by it. Equipment Ace's exclusive accessory is the Oracle's Codex , which increases all magic stats by 30 and grants Auto Endure status. *Playing Cards *Argentic Deck *Akademeia Deck *Arcane Deck *Lustrous Deck *Imperial Tarot *Draconic Deck *Ironclad Deck *Mythril Deck *Platinum Deck *Reaper's Tarot *Cardshark's Deck *Magician's Deck *Hanafuda *Crazy Eights *Black Trump (ultimate weapon) Quotes Creation and Development In early 2006 renders, from when Final Fantasy Type-0 was first announced as Final Fantasy Agito XIII, Ace had a younger looking face compared to his final design. His hair was longer and white, and his eyes were a deep blue. Later, in 2008, when the game was re-announced for the PSP platform, Ace's face became more mature, and his hair shorter and silver-blond. When the game was re-announced as Final Fantasy Type-0, Ace had a more youthful appearance, and his hair similar to his second design but more layered. His eyes are a lighter shade of blue. His uniform design didn't change aside from an overall darker color palette. Ace's name was first revealed in the first Final Fantasy Type-0 TGS trailer in 2010. Before that, he was known as "Card-kun". According to Final Fantasy Type-0 art book, designing Ace's fighting style along with Deuce was the hardest. Voice Ace is voiced by in the Japanese version of Final Fantasy Type-0. He shares his Japanese voice actor with Hope Estheim from Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII-2, and Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII. In the English version of Final Fantasy Type-0, Ace is voiced by Jonathon McClendon. Other Appearances ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Curtain Call Ace appears as a playable character and the main representative of ''Final Fantasy Type-0. He can be available from the start by transferring save data from the second demo of Curtain Call. However, if the player did not select him among their party of four, or didn't download the demo, he can later be unlocked by collecting Yellow Crystal Shards. He is a Spell oriented character. His Limit, Cannon Laser, deals damage in direct proportion to his Magic, Spirit and level. Stats Abilities ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy Ace appears in ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy as a playable character. ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Ace appears in ''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade as a Legend character. Portraits= |-|Ability Cards= |-|Legend Cards= ''Final Fantasy Artniks Ace appears in ''Final Fantasy Artniks as fire-elemental SR+ card. ''Final Fantasy Type-0 HD Twitter Battle Ace appears as a playable character in the ''Final Fantasy Type-0 HD Twitter Battle sponsored by Amazon. His attacks are Playing Cards, Cut Cards and Blizzard. ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Ace appears on many cards for ''Final Fantasy Trading Card Game. One of the cards is Promotion and the other three cards are fire-element cards. One of them is from a promotional artwork and the other one presents him in his official render pose and having Rubrum's emblem in the red background. The final one representing him in his summer outfit. All cards are part of the "Fire" set. Gallery Etymology Trivia *In the Final Fantasy Type-0 demo, the underside of the card Ace holds is blank. It is unknown if this is intentional or a graphical error. *In the alternate ending of Final Fantasy Type-0, when Ace is studying, he wears glasses. *Ace was taught how to sing the song "Zero" by Arecia. He is one of the few main Final Fantasy characters to sing. *According to the Final Fantasy Type-0 Ultimania, Ace is a good singer, but he only committed one song to memory: "Zero." *According to a poll in the Final Fantasy Type-0 art book, Ace takes first place as favorite character in Final Fantasy Type-0, while taking third place as favorite playable character. *According to the Final Fantasy Type-0 novel, Izana was Ace's only friend outside of Class Zero. *When the player speaks to Cater at some point in the game, she mentions a rumor of a red mantled candidate who appears every once in a while before the liberation mission in the chocobo ranch, referring Ace. References fr:Ace Category:Main Characters Category:Gamblers Category:Final Fantasy Type-0 Characters Category:Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Legends Category:Final Fantasy Agito Characters